Knowing You're There
by SweetPea88
Summary: Elliott gets in a sticky situation when Dren and a cyniclon attacks him and Wesley for the identity of Blue Knight.6th MEW! ElliottOC. Warning, in this story Elliott is Blue Knight, not Mark, sorry. R&R. First Mew Mew fic so please douse the flames plzz


**Zoey Hanson Corina Bucksworth**

_Race: _Human _Race: _Human

_Animal: _Wild Mountain Cat _Animal: _Blue Lorikeet

_Sex: _Female _Sex:_ Female

_Age: _13 years _Age:_ 13 years

_Hair: _Red (normally) Pink (transformed) _Hair:_ Black (normally) Blue (transformed)

_Eyes:_ Pink _Eyes:_ Brown (normally) Blue (transformed)

_Height: _5"0 _Height:_ 4"9

_Status:_ 8th Grade _Status:_ 8th Grade

_Power: _- Strawberry Bell

- Strawberry Sceptre _Power: _- Heart Arrow

**Bridget Verdant Kikki Benjamin **

_Race:_ Human _Race:_ Human

_Animal:_ Finless Porpoise _Animal: _Golden Lion Tamarin

_Sex: _Female _Sex:_ Female

_Age:_ 13 years _Age:_ 8 years

_Hair: _D. Green (normally) L. Green (transformed) _Hair:_ Yellow

_Eyes:_ Blue (normally) Green (transformed) _Eyes:_ Yellow

_Height: _5"0 _Height:_ 4"6

_Status:_ 8th Grade _Status:_

_Powers: _-Deep Sea Surge Attack _Power: _-Tambourine Trench

-Underwater Surge

-Tidal Wave Rush

**Renee Rogers Angelina Keith**

_Race:_ Human _Race:_ Human

_Animal:_ Grey Wolf _Animal: _White Siberian Tiger

_Sex:_ Female _Sex:_ Female

_Age:_ 17 years _Age:_ 17 years

_Hair:_ Purple _Hair:_ Gold (normally) Black (transformed)

_Eyes:_ Dark Purple _Eyes: _Blue/Green

_Height:_ 5"8 _Height:_ 5"8

_Status:_ Model, Singer _Status:_ 12th Grade

_Powers:_ - Pure Ribbon _Powers:_ -Sword

-Whip

**Elliott Grant/Blue Knight Wesley J. Coolridge III**

_Race:_ Human/Alien _Race:_ Human

_Sex:_ Male _Sex:_ Male

_Age:_ 18 years _Age:_ 21 years

_Hair:_ Blond/Light Yellow _Hair: _Brown

_Eyes: _Blue/Sky Blue _Eyes:_ Gray

_Height:_ 6"0 _Height:_ 6"4

_Status:_ Leader of the Mew Project _Status:_ Leader of Mew Project

Zoey's Mysterious Protector

_Power: -_Sword

From the hallway coming up the stairs Zoey heard the familiar buzz of her cell phone, which was peacefully sitting on her bedside table charging up.

"Oh great!" she yelled as she hurried the rest of the way up the long set of stairs hoping she could reach it before she missed the call. She made a sharp right, maybe a little too sharp of a right; she ended up running into her doorframe, her hip grazing the hard wood. "Darn!" she pressed on as she realized that the ringing was about to stop and dove for it.

"Zoey Hanson," she was huffing and puffing as she lay down on her bed trying to catch her breath.

"_Hi Zoey, it's Bridget," _Bridget was a member of the Mew Mews and one of its original members.

"Oh hey Bridget what's up?" Zoey said as she was rubbing at the shallow scratch she had on her hip.

"_You okay? You sound like you just ran a marathon," _Bridget asked concerned. Zoey laughed uneasy and scratched at her hairline embarrassed.

"Oh, it's nothing, I had to run up the stairs to catch the phone, that tenth step is murder, and I misjudged my door entrance and um,"

"_Let me guess, you ran into the wall," _Zoey heard her friend laughing up a storm on the other side of the line.

"Nice deduction skills," she said sarcastically as she twirled a strand of her auburn pigtail around her index.

"_When it comes to you Zo it's a no-brainer, anyways, the reason I called is that well, I have night watch and I've been trying to contact Café Mew Mew but there's no answer," _Zoey immediately sat up on her bed, her bruised hip long forgotten.

"Have you tried the Emergency Line? You know how faulty the land line can be," she said as she walked over to her dresser and began taking out some clothes and throwing it over her shoulder to land on her bed.

"_That's the problem, where the land line is not picked up the emergency line has the dead dial tone. I'm worried Zoey. What if Elliott and Wesley are in trouble," _She could desperately hear the worry in her friend's voice and she decided to act upon it.

"I'm sure it's nothing Bridget, but even so, this does sound weird. Contact Renee, Kikki and Corina and meet me at the Café, I'll be but a minute," Zoey said as she cradled the receiver between her cheek and shoulder as she took off her skirt and pulled on her jeans, zipped and buttoned it up.

"_I don't know Zoey, shouldn't you be resting, I mean Elliott did tell you to take it easy because of your new powers and all," _Bridget said a little hesitant. Zoey rolled her eyes; trust Bridget to follow the rules in any circumstance.

"Oh Bridget I'm fine, don't be such a worry wart, all I have to do is be careful about not to overdo it is all, and if you're right I don't want to stay behind because of a technicality. I'm gonna finish getting ready, I'll see you in a bit," Zoey hung up before she had to hear any other form of lament.

She tore off her shirt and tugged on her black t-shirt with a sparkling strawberry on the front; she plopped on her bed and put on her shoes carefully tying them in a double knot. This one time she couldn't bear to trip over her laces.

"Come on Mini Mew, let's go check things out," she called to her companion. The little fluff ball beeped in aggreeance as Zoey went over to her window, unscrewed the hinges and pulled the screen towards her in a sharp tug. When the screen came out she gently tucked it out of the way. "Whatever you do, don't make a sound," Zoey whispered as she climbed onto the ledge and slid down the drain pipe and made her way through the park that would lead to the Café.

As they approached they could here the telltale laugh of their enemy; Dren. As they snuck up behind some shrubbery Zoey almost gasped at what she saw. Wesley was bound and gagged against a tree and Elliott was held captive by an ugly looking cyniclon with long teeth and claws no one would dream of messing with.

"Where can they be?" Zoey whispered to Mini Mew and began nervously biting at her nails.

"Now pesky human, you have something I want and I have something you want, we can trade," the green looking alien said with arms and legs crossed as he floated in the air a foot or two away from Elliott.

"And what may I ask do you possibly have that I want?" Elliott spat in Dren's face and Zoey couldn't help but sneak a small smile. _It's about time someone did that to him._ She thought out of malice. She knew she should go out and save Elliott but something in her told her to wait just a few seconds, so instead she used her catlike ability and crawled along the brush-line to where Wesley was pinned unconscious.

"Mini Mew, you go and tell the girls what is happening, I'll stay here and help Wesley and Elliott," the little fuzz ball nodded and whizzed off deeper in the woods. As she concentrated on not getting caught as she inched ever closer she called upon her cat ears and listened to the conversation that was happening at the opposite side of the field.

"Do not play coy with me blondie, you know what I'm talking about,"

"For the sake in rubbing it in why don't you enlighten me," Elliott said; now the Alien had peaked his interest and he wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"Say I believed you, I told you what I know that you don't will you trade information?"

"It depends on what you want and what you have now doesn't it?" He snapped once more. He felt the claws on the monster gripping his neck squeeze a little more and his wind pipe shrunk a bit, and he coughed and clawed at the paws holding him so tightly.

"I guess I could play your game a little longer, I heard from higher powers that is, that there is rumour of a 6th Mew Mew out there somewhere," Dren grinned and watched in amusement as Elliott immediately stopped struggling and his eyes bore into Dren's.

"Where exactly did you get this information?"

"Didn't you hear me? I thought I clearly mentioned 'Higher Power'," he mocked scratching his chin. A branch snapping behind him made him turn sharply and narrow his eyes. He put his nose in the air and took a big sniff.

"I smell my little kitty," he grinned, all pointed teeth bore out and he let out a laugh. "Come out come out wherever you are," he chanted as if to a child.

Zoey ducked and squinted her eyes. How could she be such a klutz! She knew she had to face the music some time or rather. At least she had released half of Wesley's bonds, and she had checked if his vitals were alright so it wouldn't hurt to delay him a bit would it?

"Mew Mew Metamorphosis!" She shouted, and a second later she was her supernatural self. Her normally red air was now sugar pink, she had sprouted black cat ears and a matching black tail, and her uniform consisted of a pale pink dress, and dark pink boots and gloves that ended at her wrist.

"I'm so glad you came to play Zoey, I missed my pretty kitty," Dren said as he cackled and floated higher in the air.

"Zoey watch out!" Elliott yelled from where the monster had thrown him to the ground and momentarily disappeared.

"Huh?" Zoey turned towards Elliott in surprise and screamed out of fear when the monster jumped out behind a bush and pounced on her, trapping her body beneath one of his massive paws.

"Do you like my new pet, he's a bit temperamental I have to admit but he certainly does all the heavy lifting," Dren smirked from where he sat on a branch overlooking the situation. "That's funny, I could have sworn the other human was bond to that tree," he gasped out and frantically looked about. Elliott's head shot back to where Wesley was last seen then it turned back to where Zoey was trapped and he could see her squirm beneath the monster's talons.

"You really have to think about using a tic-tac buddy," she said as she tried to angle her head away from the beast's breath.

Out of nowhere Dren and Elliott heard the painful howl of the monster that lay sprawled on the ground. Whimpering from a deep gash it had on his paw. Elliott ran over to where Zoey was gasping for breath just staring at the huge cyniclon, all she could do was watch gazed.

"Did you do that Zoey?" he asked as he picked her up as a father would an infant she shook her head but her eyes were still a little dazed as he carried her out of the clearing behind a bush where he saw Wesley easing the vines off his wrist and rubbing some circulation back into them.

"Wesley are you alright?" he whispered as he posed Zoey against the trunk of the tree all the while trying to stay clear of the field of vision in fear Dren would find them.

"I think so," he whispered as he rubbed his head trying desperately to remember something.

"Who let you free?" Elliott asked as he threw glances to the opening field that lay a mere 4 feet behind him. He could see that the monster had regain stamina and it was walking around sniffing the air for their scent.

"That's just it, I can't remember, all I know is she had long wavy white hair," he said as an image had been drawn in his mind.

"Can't be any other of the Mews, you two stay put I'll be right back," Before Zoey could say anything Elliott was gone.

Elliott hid behind a huge oak tree and looked around one last time before he calmed his features and closed his eyes. The transformation began at his feet and worked his way up. His dark blue jeans disappeared bit by bit and left royal blue pants and as it worked up erased his leather vest to replace with a royal blue inform and cloak. His ears lengthened into that as an alien and his air grew 10x its original length to end just above his knee. It was tied back in a low ponytail. His own sword appeared in his right hand and he brought his hands together and disappeared in thin air to reappear in front of the best at the field.

"Now this is more like it," Dren said as he forgot momentarily about Zoey and Wesley as he brought out his own sword and charged at the Blue Knight's back as he in turn fought the sharp-clawed beast.

Blue Knight was sparring against the fierce animal that he didn't notice Dren running full speed towards his back when all of a sudden he felt a back go against his and heard metal against metal behind him. He gave the cyniclon a blow that knocked him off his feet and sent him sprawling down in the corner of the field before he turned around and watched what was going on in front of him.

He saw a girl around Renee's age fight with great strength against Dren. Her long white hair was coiled down to just bellow her shoulders. Black and white stripped ears popped out from beneath her hair, her black shirt had only one sleeve which ended a little below her left wrist while the other sleeve was a mere strap on her shoulder. The length of the top went down diagonally; it ended just below her left breast and fell all the way across her body down to her right hip. Inches lower her long black skirt began just below her hips; the front and back of it was long and all the way to her ankles, but on the sides were a gap all the way to the top of her thighs. At her feet she wore matching black heeled boots that ended at her knee cap. He noticed to that a striped black and white tiger tail sprouted out from the top of her skirt at her lower back. He had to turn back to the monster and once again they were back to back.

"Who are you," he said in a deep but calm voice as he parried yet another lunge from the monster he was keeping back as he was pressed against her own back.

The woman grunted as she blocked the attack of Dren's sword and said back in a smooth voice.

"Funny, I was going to ask the same about you, but since we have other things on our hands why don't we play interrogation later deal?" she said sarcastically as she pushed off Blue Knight's back and did a front flip over Dren's head and landed perfectly on her two feet.

"Why don't you mind your own business kitty cat," Dren seethed as he tried to cut past the tiger-girl's defences but visibly couldn't.

"Call me that one more time and I swear you will breathe from a tube from then on!" she snapped and a crescent beam cut at an opening and cut through his defences to send his sword flying into the trunk of the tree behind her.

Blue Knight smirked when he heard her threat, he had only the pleasure of meeting her mere seconds ago but he already liked her spunk. When he side-kicked the beast to the ground for the very last time he shouted to the bushes.

"Zoey, finish him off,"

Zoey came running beside the Blue Knight and was about to call out her Strawberry Bell when she noticed at the other end how a Siberian Mew was fighting Dren.

"Another Mew," she breathed, but got pulled out of her dreamy stance when the monster was getting back up. "Right!" she jumped in the air and brought her tail in front of her and a heart shaped bell appear. She thrusted it in the air and shouted. "Strawberry Bell, Full Power!"


End file.
